elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasura
|class = |location = Valley of Blades |province = Hammerfell |quests = Valley of the Blades |voice = |dlc = Base }} Kasura is an old childhood friend of Blademaster Sai Sahan and a former instructor at the Abbey of Blades in the Valley of Blades in Hammerfell, which was where Sai Sahan trained to become a warrior during his childhood. Kasura taught the art of body, blade and brilliance to the students there. Interactions Valley of the Blades She, along with Sai, the Vestige and Lyris Titanborn, was present when the forces of Molag Bal assaulted the Abbey and razed it to the ground, but she left mostly unscathed, with just minor injuries. Dialogue Valley of Blades "Well fought! Sai Sahan travels travels with worthy companions." :Are you injured? "My injuries are not serious. What are a few scars to an old warrior? Scars have the virtue of reminding us that our past is real. My students, and my home, have not fared half so well. I'm glad to see you, but curious why you are here." ::We've come for the ring. Is it safe? "They did not find the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy. But now that the King of Worms knows you are here, it is only a matter of time before he launches another attack." :::Then we must collect the ring and leave quickly. "Indeed. Atop the eastern stair is the secret entrance to the Ancestral Crypt. The ring is within." ::::Let's go. (After taking the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy) "The ring is yours. Guard it well. I must return to my students to begin the long task of rebuilding." :Kasura, will you come with us? "Thank you, but I cannot leave the Valley of Blades. I must burry the dead and tend to the wounded." ::I must return with the ring, but perhaps Sai Sahan and the others can help. Conversations Valley of Blades Sai Sahan: "It is strange to return to these mountains. Memories of youth flood my mind, each one bringing its own sorrow, or its own smile." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, joy. We've been here less than five minutes and Sahan is already getting maudlin and weepy." Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn! Don't let him get to you, Sai. Let him roll his eyes. Maybe he'll find a brain back there." Sai Sahan: "What is this? The abbey burns! Quickly! We must find Kasura!" Lyris Titanborn: "So much destruction! What could have done this?" Abnur Tharn: "I'm afraid I've seen this before. Keep an eye skyward, Titanborn!" Sai Sahan: "Kasura! There!" Kasura: "Sai Sahan! Intruders ... cultists .... they attacked the abbey. So many of my students have fallen ...." Sai Sahan: "Kasura! Are you injured? What happened? The abbey is in ruins, Kasura! How could they ...?" Kasura: "A gigantic beast ... like nothing I've ever seen! The cultists ... they're opening rifts to Oblivion!" Sai Sahan: "Save your strength, Kasura. We will make them pay, I promise you!" Lyris Titanborn: "What do you think? Trap?" Abnur Tharn: "It's only a trap if you don't know about it. I assume everything is a trap. Therefore, it's a challenge." Mannimarco: "In the name of Molag Bal, come forth and destroy his enemies!" Mannimarco: "Heed me, Daedric minions, and obey!" Mannimarco: "Hosts of Oblivion, come forth and feast!" Kasura: "Sai, the Titan returns!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai Sahan and company, at last! My pet has been waiting for you." Lyris Titanborn: "Eyes skyward! Here it comes!" Mannimarco: "How many more of your friends must die, Sai Sahan? Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Ancestral Crypt Kasura: "Follow me. The hidden entrance will not be obvious." Lyris Titanborn: "Why would a crypt need a secret entrance?" Abnur Tharn: "It's a wonder there's an unplundered crypt in all of Skyrim! You Nords could learn a thing or two from the builders of Hammerfell." Sai Sahan: "Perhaps Hammerfell could also teach Nibenay the virtue of good manners." Kasura: "Here we are. Watch your step as you descend." Ring of Stendarr's Mercy Sai Sahan: "Tread lightly. Few living have been permitted to walk among these honored dead." Sai Sahan: "Divad Hunding, son of Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, the greatest of the Sword Saints. The hearth of every household in Hammerfell has small alcove containing a copy of his father's greatest work, The Book of Circles." Sai Sahan: "Ra Abah was a warrior of great renown. He fought alongside Frandar Hunding in the seven great battles against the Armies of Hira, and survived. At the final battle at Hattu Mountain, more than three hundred thousand gave their lives." finding the Ring Sai Sahan: "It seems fitting that the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy lies with my father's greatsword. We will need both for the battles that lay before us." Sai Sahan: "By the sword of my father, Nazir Itaf Sahan, I pledge myself to the destruction of Mannimarco and the liberation of Tamriel from the tyranny of the God of Schemes, Molag Bal!" talking to Kasura Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring, eventually. Give it to me!" Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" Mannimarco: "The Titan was a prelude of what's to come if you continue to defy me!" Abnur Tharn: "Defy you? Your delusions of godhood are laughable, your ignominious corpse-herder!" Mannimarco: "Very well, then. I'll simply take the ring from your corpses." Sai Sahan: "Blasphemy! How dare you raise the honored dead to fight your battle!" defeating Divad Hunding Kasura: "Sai, look out! He's raising Ra Abah!" defeating Ra Abah Abnur Tharn: "The next time you hide something from the most powerful necromancer in all of Tamriel, you might reconsider hiding it in a bloody tomb!" defeating Ansei Kalam and Ra Adia Sai Sahan: "Hold the line! They must not get the ring!" defeating Ra Hasa, Ra Huzar, and Ansei Satameh Sai Sahan: "Rest in peace, honored dead." Kasura: "I swear on the souls of my ancestors, I will avenge Mannimarco's blasphemy!" talking to Sai Sahan Kasura: "The damage is great, but if you had not arrived when you did, there would be nothing left to rebuild. Be safe in the coming days, my friends. I look forward to your return." Sai Sahan: "The Abbey of Blades will rise from these ashes. If I survive the dark path we must walk, I will return to help Kasura shape a new generation of blademasters." Trivia *Kasura also taught Sai at the Abbey when he was a child, indicating she has been an instructor for nearly her whole life. Appearances * fr:Kasura ru:Касура Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Hammerfell Characters